The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a computing device is in a low power or “sleep” state, certain interfaces of the computing device may be powered down. External devices that remain powered up when the computing device is in such a state, such as network interfaces, antenna, laptop lid sensors, and so forth, may rely on these interfaces to the computing device that are now powered down. As such, the external devices may not be able to communicate a request to the computing device to wake up the computing device.